luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Pigsworth's Revenge
Professor Pigsworth's Revenge is the Season 2 finale of the Angry Birds Plush Series. It aired on July 13th, 2015. Synopsis Professor Pigsworth plans his revenge on Chef Piggy... Plot Professor Pigsworth paces around his lab, wondering how to kill Chef Piggy after the recent events in his debut episode. Then he remembers that he has built a new rocket in hopes of killing him, hoping to put an end to his madness. The Professor then gathers some of the pigs in the announcement of his new invention: the rocket launcher. Unfortunately, the pigs gawk at him, but Reginald states that they should give him a chance. Pigsworth tells them that it might look like it now and later, but it is really a rocket launcher. The pigs don't trust him since they think he's an idiot, but then Pigsworth then calls on one of the pigs to test it out as he targets the pig, sending out multiple missiles onto him, disintegrating him. Thus, the pigs changed their opinion on it. Later that day, Pigsworth then decides to use the rocket launcher onto Chef Piggy after him trying to murder him and ruin his status. The pigs then wonder how Chef Piggy is doing. Meanwhile, Chef Piggy wonders what to do for his new episode of "Cooking ala Chef Piggy", then he decides to get some pikmin to make carrots out of them. Then he sends out his new "number two" to fetch more pikmin so he can make more carrots, though Officer Tubby thought that he was Chef Piggy's number two, but he's not. Then the officer wants to know about the plans to kill Pigsworth, but the chef is too busy working on his show. All of a sudden, missiles sent out by Pigsworth launch towards Chef Piggy, killing him instantly. Officer Tubby then comes back, only to find Chef Piggy's corpse from the impact. He then decides to take him to King Pig to see if he can fix this, only to find Prince Porky playing pranks like the usual. It turns out the king missed going out of town for the day, so Prince Porky decides to find a new playmate, that being Bowser Jr. Officer Tubby then states the news, but Porky does not care in the slightest, and tells him to find the person who done it, which Tubby will, since Chef Piggy was one of his best friends. Professor Pigsworth couldn't believe that he actually killed Chef Piggy, and as such, he decides to celebrate his victory. Two months later, it was actually revealed that even though he couldn't believe this, but Pigsworth actually misses Chef Piggy, even if he was his enemy. Without him, there's no one to get into arguments or quarrels with. Pigsworth was the brains, and Chef Piggy was stupid, at least in his eyes. The pigs think maybe he's alive, but the professor doubts so. Though the other pigs reveal that they didn't move Chef Piggy's corpse at all, and they decide to find him. Meanwhile, Prince Porky shows BJ around the castle. It turns out Chef Piggy is actually alive due to being immortal, and then decide to find some vegetables. The pigs see this and reveal to Pigsworth that he's actually alive. The professor knew he missed, and as such decides to get revenge on him once more. He got his revenge originally, but if he missed, then he has to go again. Professor Pigsworth then comes to the pigs to launch another rocket, but Officer Tubby stands in the way, for no rockets are allowed, which is now established. The professor then asks if he'd like to try it, which then he helps out by launching yet another missile, but this time, it aimed not only towards Chef Piggy, but also towards Prince Porky, killing them both. Bowser Jr. manages to escape while Officer Tubby realizes the whole ordeal and arrests the professor for his acts of murder. Chef Piggy gets back up, seeing Prince Porky's corpse, but then he shrugs it off, ending the finale. Featured Characters * Professor Pigsworth * Chef Piggy * Reginald * Mustachio * Prince Porky * Bowser Jr. * Corporal Pig * Officer Tubby Trivia * The episode idea came from the user "Manuel Discenza". * This is one of the few Angry Birds plush episodes to have no Birds within the episode. * Ironically, Professor Pigsworth's other Episode had the same point. Category:Angry Birds Plush Videos Category:Season Finales